The invention is in the field of television signal recording and hard copy reproduction devices which are portable.
The prior art consists of portable television camera-recorder systems involving a number of separate units which are cumbersom or lack versatility. Viewing of recording pictures and editing is accomplished off line or wherein the methods for effecting same are not efficiently effected. Hard copy of still pictures requires large and expensive equipment separate from the camera and recorder units.
This invention relates to a portable recording unit containing a television camera, a television signal recorder, a television monitor and manual controls for selectively operating such devices to effect electro-optical scanning of an image field, recording of the image information and monitoring the recorded information. The unit is operable either in a single frame recording mode or a multiple frame or motion picture recording mode whereby either or both types of recording may be effected per se or sequentially with respect to a magnetic recording member, such as a magnetic tape, provided as a recording medium for a recording and playback unit supported within the single housing of the device.
Heretofore, it was known in the art to provide a manually operated portable television camera in one housing, a television tape recorder in another housing located remote from the camera and a battery located in a third housing wherein all three units are interconnected by means of flexible wires. Such an arrangement of components and their connections are quite difficult to handle and operate and are subject to operational breakdown for a number of reasons including the fact that the interconnecting wires may be tensioned during use resulting in disconnections of the couplings between components which may occur when the lines are tensioned.
The instant invention not only provides a unitary portable unit containing a television camera in a single housing, but the unit is so arranged and constructed that the single housing also contains a magnetic tape or card recorder for television signals, a monitor device for viewing the recorded information or the output of the television camera, a battery which may be easily charged while in the housing, and suitable manual controls for properly operating the camera, the recorder and the monitor.
Accordingly it is a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved television camera-recorder and methods for operating same to record motion and still picture phenomena.
Another object is to provide a television camera-recorder which is portable and hand holdable during its operation and which is defined by a single housing to simplify its handling and operation.
Another object is to provide a television camera-recorder capable of recording both motion picture and still image video signals on an erasable record member and selectively generating hard copy as photographs of select still image signal recordings without resort to an external hard copy device.
Another object is to provides a television camera-recorder with an electronic display, such as a cathode ray tube, forming part of a unitary assembly and viewable by an operator of the camera to permit such operator to view the picture information output by the camera or from the recorder as the camera is hand directed and operated.
Another object is to provide a television camera-recorder unit with an electronic display with manually operable means for causing such display to selectively display still picture information which is either output directly from the camera or from the recorder of the unit wherein such unit includes hard copy producing means for providing prints of select images generated on the display.
Another object is to provide a television camera-recorder with an electronic display which is viewable to a person operating the camera and a projection system for projecting still or motion pictures displayed by the display.
Another object is to provide a television camera-recorder in a unitary assembly with a projection optical system for the video signal information output by the television camera.
Another object is to provide a control system for a magnetic recorder employing a single switching device for recording either still image or motion picture image information on a single magnetic recording member in accordance with the manner in which the switching device is actuated.
Another object is to provide a method of operating a magnetic tape recorder to permit it to record either still or motion picture information.